Klaine is perfect
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Klaine. Beaucoup d'amour un peu d'humour... Klaine comme on l'aime !
1. Dîner entre amis

**Pour commencer et parce que nous sommes aujourd'hui (du moins quand je poste) le 01/01/13, il est de mon devoir de vous souhaitez à tous une bonne année, santé, réussite et patati et patata (puéril Rosed, puéril).**

**Passons. J'ouvre donc pour bien commencer la nouvelle année un recueil spécialement sur Klaine qui réunira tous mes petits Os sur mon couple favori. Rien de triste par contre, du fluff à 100%. Mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal...**

**Bref, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Kurt avait toujours imaginé que le dressing de Blaine se résumait à une accumulation de pantalons gris informes accompagnés de redoutables blazers, tous absolument identiques. Alors quand il vit débarquer Blaine au Breadstix vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt blanc moulant, agrémenté d'un nœud papillon rouge vif et un jean noir tout aussi moulant que le haut, il en resta bouche bée. S'il avait su que Blaine arriverait ainsi ce n'est pas une heure qu'il aurait pris pour se préparer mais bien toute une après-midi...

_Franchement, quand votre supposé « ami », certes assez proche, vous propose un dîner pour célébrer votre première audition raté, il est difficile d'imaginer que tous cela sera très sérieux..._

- Hey, Kurt, comment ça va ? demanda Blaine tout en s'installent en face de lui.

- Tu as troqué l'uniforme ? répondit Kurt, toujours pas remit de l'effet qu'avait le changement de situation sur lui…

Blaine haussa les sourcils dérouté par le côté inattendu de la remarque.

- Comme tu peux le voir... Tu aimes ?

- Le nœud Papillon est un peu dépassé de mode, commença-t-il avant d'ajouter devant la mine déconfite de son ami, mais ça te vas très bien. Je t'assure tu es superbe, conclu Kurt en baissant les yeux sur son verre de peur de rougir.

- Merci. Venant de toi c'est flatteur, rigola Blaine pour appuyer sur son sens très critique de la mode. Bon, on le commence ce repas. Et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui invite ! Tu apprendras qu'à Dalton on soigne beaucoup nos nouveaux.

Il accompagna sa déclaration d'un clin d'œil complice avant de se plonger dans la lecture du menu.

Si Kurt n'avait pas réfléchi durant plusieurs dizaines de seconde pour savoir ce que cette invitation signifier, il aurait peut-être pensé plus tôt qu'il n'était pas poli de ne pas insister pour partager la note. Mais il semblait que, ce soir-là, son bon sens l'avait laissé tomber au moment même où Blaine était rentré dans la pièce.

- Tu es sur ? demanda-t-il tout de même. C'est un peu ridicule de me payer à manger parce que je n'ai pas été retenu à cette fichue audition. Et puis ce n'ai pas comme si j'avais plus de solo à McKinley…

- Tu vois ! s'exclama Blaine. Tu es déprimé… Et en tant que mentor non-je-ne-te-demande-pas-ton-avis, il est de mon devoir de te remonter le moral. Et que dirais-tu d'une bonne assiette de pates à la bolognaise?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit un Kurt rougissant.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait d'abord imaginé Kurt manger avec Blaine n'était pas une vraie torture lorsqu'on se détendait un peu. En effet, lorsqu'il passait outre le fait que le magnifique jeune homme assis en face de lui était gay, célibataire et sans défaut apparent, il était facile de discutait avec lui.

Ce soir-là Kurt découvrit, chose importante, que la culture musicale du Warbler ne s'arrêter pas au Top 50 et que Brodway était également son but ultime.

Il apprit également que Blaine était comme de TROP nombreux garçon fan de Star Wars, ce qui l'amena à raconter une petite anecdote à son nouveau confident.

– Lorsque ma mère était encore là et que mon père se faisait des soirées rediffusion de la saga avec son ami Rangit, je me souviens qu'elle me disait toujours « ne laisse jamais deux personnes fan de Star Wars seuls dans une même pièce, cela peut s'avérer très dangereux». Donc rappelle-moi de ne jamais te laisser avec Sam…

Blaine se racla la gorge comme gêné et posa la question qui le tarauder depuis quelques temps maintenant.

- Kurt ? Ta mère elle est…

- Décédé, le coupa le châtain qui avait senti la question venir. Il y a huit ans.

Blaine qui s'en doutait un peu ne fut pas surpris, mais un voile de tristesse se peint sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il sincère. Ce doit être dur de parler d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, balaya Kurt d'un geste peu assuré de la main. Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir de partager des souvenirs d'elle avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon père.

Blaine qui ne savait pas quoi répondre fit la seule chose qui lui sembla envisageable, il posa sa main sur celle de Kurt laissé à découvert sur la table et exerça une petite pression. Et honte à lui, Kurt en oublia directement sa mère.

Il en vient même à souhaiter rater d'autres nombreuses auditions... Parce que décidemment un « Dîner entre ami » avec Blaine est tous ce qu'il y a de plus fabuleux.

- On passe au dessert ? demanda Blaine.

* * *

**Je sais ce n'est pas grandiose... Mais dites-moi tout de même ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**

**Le prochain dimanche !**


	2. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose

**Nouveau OS, celui-ci, absolument délirant mais j'avoue que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire.**

**Bonne lectrue !**

* * *

C'était une chaude après-midi d'été et Kurt et Blaine avait décidé de s'enfermer dans la chambre de ce dernier pour fuir la chaleur étouffante du dehors. Mais alors que Blaine était concentré sur son ordinateur, d'où il préparait ça nouvelle commande de nœud papillon, Kurt referma d'un geste sec le dernier VOGUE qu'il était en train de lire.

Quelque chose le taraudait depuis quelques jours et il devait en parler avec Blaine. Le problème était que c'était un peu délicat…

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença-t-il d'une voix assez assurée.

- Hum ? répondit distraitement Blaine qui n'arrivait pas à se décider entre le nœud papillon violet à poids blanc et celui blanc à poids violet

Kurt prit une grande inspiration puis il tenta d'annoncer :

- Je vais me mettre… enfin…je pense m'initier… auromanrotiq

La fin de sa déclaration mourut au bord de ses lèvres et Blaine après avoir décidé de prendre les deux nœuds papillon, se retourna et lui fit répéter :

- A quoi ?

Son petit amis rougit fortement mais tenta de ne pas se démonter cette fois-ci.

- Au r-o-m-a-n… érotique.

Blaine haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de demander :

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire comme tout le monde et mater du porno ?

Kurt lui fit les gros yeux à la fois outré puis ensuite vexer lorsque Blaine se mit à rire.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle tu sais. C'est une littérature comme une autre et c'est moins bien grossier que ces… je préfère ne pas y penser.

Blaine qui avait fini de se tordre le ventre, se rapprocha de Kurt pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je n'étais pas sérieux amour… Bien sûr que les lectures érotiques c'est cool d'ailleurs je te conseille _Les péchés des cités de la Plaine*_, pour ce qui est des relations gays. Mais si tu veux essayer la version hétéro, c'est assez intéressant. Même si… disons que ça n'a rien d'existant.

Le jeune Hummel le fixa totalement éberlué.

- Et moi qui avais peur de passer pour un tordu. En fait c'est toi le gros pervers !

Son sourire taquin rassura Blaine qui ne s'offusqua pas. Au contraire il répondit sans gêne apparente.

- Si tu veux savoir, je suis quand même vexé… Depuis que nous sommes ensemble j'ai arrêté toutes ses activités car tu es le seul acteur de mes fantasmes. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le même privilège de ton côté…

Kurt lui donna une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête tout en rougissant fortement. Très fortement.

- Cette conversation s'arrête ici, ordonna Kurt.

Blaine déposa un baiser dans le coup de son petit ami et viens lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Embrasse-moi.

Kurt tourna un peu plus la tête pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui glissa un _je t'aime_ encore timide, mais plein de certitude avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

* * *

_* Ce livre existe vraiment même si je vous l'avoue je n'ai pas pris le temps de le lire..._

**Je sais, c'est encore plus court que le précédent... Promis je me rattrappe la prochaine fois. Au programme ? Seigneur des anneaux je pense. **

**A dans deux semaines (environ) ^^**


End file.
